shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Devereaux Selina
Introduction Introduce your character! A pirate, marine, revolutionary, bounty hunter? Or just a bum? Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Selina has been classified as a master martial artist, though the specific fighting arts she has mastered have never been revealed. Presumably, as a ninja, she is skilled in various Ninjutsu techniques such as Taijutsu and Ninja Kenpo. Even though she is known as a ninja and worked for Gakure as one, her fighting skills and techniques far surpass those of the average Gakure Ninja. Her skills have been said to rival those of a ninja grandmaster(10th Dan level black belt or above). Psylocke is also very well versed in the use of all Ninja weapons, stealth methods, silent movement, infiltration, concealment, escape & evasion, covert methods, Ninja espionage, and Ninja acrobatics. Physical Strength Selina possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her physical age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. She can enhance her strength using her powers, because she can morph her muscels to be stronger. Selina's physical strength is enhanced to beyond human potential, and is sufficiently strong enough to lift 2 tons. Agility Selina can run at a speed of approximately 50 kilometers per hour. When challenged, he's able to expedite "eight or nine blocks" within seconds. Selina's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete, and she can even jump or leap higher and longer than finest humans. The speed at which he reacts allows him to dodge 5 gunners in point blank range. He can usually out-react even the fastest humans, no matter how well-trained. Endurance Selina's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. Her body is more resistant to impact forces. She can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. Because of her powers, Selina's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in her muscles and her musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting her superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue toxins begins to impair her. Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Female Category:Chaos Pirates Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Human Category:Haki Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Assassin Category:Epithet Category:Haki Users